Airtight
Airtight has always been the unrepentant practical joker. He dabbles in all sorts of pranks. Itching powder, whoopee cushions, plastic barf, everything you could ever think of and more. Such actions would have tested the patience of his teammates to their very limits. He would probably have been thrown out long ago if it weren't for the fact that he's the only one who volunteers to suit up without hesitation for the missions that would make one's skin crawl. Cobra continuously comes up with ever more lethal concoctions and the fact that any one of them could be so corrosive enough to eat through that suit of his never seem to bother him at all. Airtight specializes in CBR (chemical, biological and radiological) science. An interest nurtured by his strange childhood. As a boy, his obsessions include testing his limits in offbeat ways (he could hold his breath the longest), collecting plastic dinosaurs and thinks peanut butter and tomato go together perfect as a sandwich. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Considered "weird" while he grew up in New Haven, Connecticut, Airtight is known for being an even stranger adult. He keeps scorpions for pets and enjoys tomato and peanut butter sandwiches. An expert in CBR (Chemical, Biological and Radiological Warfare), Airtight enjoys his job intensely. Airtight joined the G.I. Joe team in 1985. During their final training mission as provisional members of the G.I. Joe team, Airtight, Bazooka, Crankcase and Heavy Metal were testing out new vehicles in the desert near Las Vegas, Nevada led by Lady Jaye. On the highway on the way back from a lunch break, the group was attacked by Cobra B.A.T.s (Battle Android Troopers) carrying creeper vines and sleeping gas created by Cobra agent Dr. Mindbender, who was demonstrating them to Destro and the Baroness. The Joes were kidnapped and forced into battling the B.A.T.s in a junkyard. Airtight figured out how to defeat the vines and with the help of the other Joes, destroyed Mindbender's factory, forcing the three Cobras into retreat. A short time later, Airtight was part of the force that invaded the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. During a conversation with the Joes' commander, Hawk, a side comment made by Airtight was turned into a operational recon mission that sent a disguised Snake-Eyes into Sierra Gordo to spy on a Cobra Terror-Drome launch base. Airtight was part of a mission to find a World War II German bomber discovered embedded in a glacier in Greenland. It was Airtight's job to neutralize the deadly gas stored in the plane. The mission was successful despite interference from Cobra. Later, Airtight, Charbroil, Spearhead and Tunnel Rat were sent into the sewers under New York City to neutralize nerve gas canisters installed there by Cobra. The gas turned out to be a diversion too stop the Joes from discovering Cobra's true mission in New York. Airtight was later one of the Joes who defended G.I. Joe headquarters in Utah from a Cobra attack. Airtight was part of the advanced recon team sent through the sewers of Millville that discovered Cobra's involvement with the Decepticon Transformer known as Megatron. The operation exposed Millville as a front for Cobra activities. When the G.I. Joe team temporarily disbanded, Airtight returned to duty in the US Army as a CBR Warfare Specialist, and was eventually promoted to Sergeant E-5. Soon after leaving G.I. Joe, Airtight got married and had a daughter, Elena. He has since gotten divorced. MUX History: In 1997, Airtight was called back to active reserve status upon reinstatement of the team, in the event his skills are needed for a future mission. Airtight was assigned to the Fort Hood Pit when it was attacked in 2010, and was seriously injured by Storm Shadow. He remained restricted from active duty while he healed from his extensive wounds. In 2012 Airtight was restored to active duty, and assigned to the Anti-Venom Task Force. In his spare time, he is working on a degree in chemistry. In 2015 Falcon was left in control of the Pit while Alpha and Bravo teams left for Sierra Gordo to rescue Grunt. While the main teams were gone, Airtight helped Falcon and Sgt. Slaughter fight back a Cobra attack on the Pit. In 2016 he was sent to Benzheen to help clear minefields. OOC Notes Logs 2010 *August 16 - Pit Fall - Cobra attacks the Pit... * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. 2015 * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. 2016 * October 03 - "Explosive Situation" - G.I. Joe troopers sweep mines in post-war Benzheen. * October 4 - "Darklon Spotted" - Darklon is spotted in Benzheen. 2018 * December 22 - "Two Windmills" - The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. Players Airtight is sometimes temped by Bzero, but is available for application. Gallery air3.jpg air4.png air1.jpg airtight2.jpg Airtight4.jpg References * KURT "AIRTIGHT" SCHNURR (v3) @ yojoe.com * Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear study guide Category:Anti-Venom Task Force Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Male Characters